


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, prompt:giant teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was never really one to celebrate his birthday extravagantly, no one in the office really was. So when he entered to Roosterteeth building on July 24, he didn’t expect anything special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr (letsplayprocrastinate)

He barely took two steps in the building when he was tackled from the right. He felt arms wrap around his neck and lips press a quick kiss on his cheek. He stumbled a bit from the weight, but not much.

“Happy birthday Michael!”a familiar accented voice said, as the arms let go of him. Michael rolled his eyes and turned to see Gavin grinning like an idiot. Michael ruffled his hair and smiled.

“Thanks, buddy.” He was about to walk towards the Achievement Hunter office when Gavin thrust an arm in front of him.

“Wait! I want you to close your eyes.” He said. “I have a surprise for you.”

Michael raised his eyebrow. He didn’t think anyone would even get him anything, he didn’t ask them to either.

“C’mon you silly little donut.” Gavin said, giving him a slight nudge. Michael sighed, then closed his eyes. Gavin grabbed his hand and led him to the office. A few people had come over and greeted Michael, albeit not many because it wasn’t that long of a walk. Gavin opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office and dragged Michael inside.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Michael obliged and stared for a few seconds.

“You’re fucking joking.” he said. On his computer chair sat a huge teddy bear. He looked at the teddy bear, then at Gavin, who was grinning from ear to ear, and then at the teddy bear, then at Gavin again.

“Did you seriously buy me a two-and-a-half foot teddy bear?” he asked. Gavin nodded. Michael was mostly speechless, because he didn’t know what the fuck would posses Gavin to buy him a teddy bear this huge. Gavin laughed at his silence, and probably because he had a really confused look on his face, and turned the chair around.

“Look! It has mini versions of our Team Nice Dynamite necklaces too!” he said and indeed, it had two small necklaces, one of a creeper head and another of a diamond. Michael smiled, in the way a person smiles when they’re in love with an absolute idiot, and found their idiocy endearing somehow. Gavin returned the smile.

Michael kissed him for a second or two and they laughed when they broke apart. He poked Gavin in the stomach and said “Thanks.”

“Save your banging for later, not here.” Ray joked. They all laughed and Michael threw the teddy bear at him, which he caught and threw back.

Michael never expected anything on his birthday, but he liked unexpected things. And if you could call Gavin’s actions one thing, it would be unexpected.


End file.
